Anhelos de Otoño
by Taikobou
Summary: Cuando pierdes la chispa, un viaje puede resultar como la mejor solución a tu dilema. Serena sin embargo también encontraría que entre ellos, miles de oportunidades se pueden cruzar en el trayecto de la vida. #amourcanonweek2018


-¡Achoo!- Cierta persona estornudaba debido al frio que se sentía en el ambiente de la región Unova. Frotaba sus brazos para poder recobrar un poco el calor que había perdido en su travesía, a pesar de estar bien abrigada no podía evitar sentir la gélida sensación que se colaba entre su abrigo hasta llegar a su piel.

-¿Cuánto faltara?- Tenia ya un día de travesía acumulado en sus pies, Serena anhelaba llegar a su próximo destino el cual era un pueblo muy particular no solamente en la región sino en el mundo pokemon entero. Puente Villa era uno de esos lugares exóticos donde ella podría encontrar la inspiración perfecta para crear nuevos métodos de performance para cumplir su anhelado sueño de ser Reina de Kalos.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que decidió desafiar el mundo? No es que llevara la cuenta exactamente pero le parecía increíble como el tiempo desafiaba la realidad al pasar tan rápido en su vida. Ya era una joven de 16 años empapada de experiencias y aventuras que harían que cualquier viajero sintiera envidia de lo que había sido capaz de ver en su corta vida.

Al caminar en las veredas adornadas de colores acorde a la época, ella recordaba cada momento en sus viajes pero de algo ella siempre estaba segura, su primer viaje siempre fue el que mejor recordaba con mucho amor y cariño. Motivos le sobraban como el hecho de que compartió con personas muy maravillosas su trayecto pero lo más importante fue que ahí descubrió su vocación, su sueño.

Todos esos eventos importantes que vivió y disfruto tenían en realidad un común denominador. Un joven valiente y arriesgado que amaba a los pokemon como nunca jamás había visto en lo que lleva de vida, ese mismo que la motivo a seguir adelante por si misma a comerse el mundo. Su memoria era la suficiente inspiración que necesitaba para seguir adelante con sus sueños y metas.

¿Acaso era solo inspiración lo que sentía? La respuesta era un no, ya que también en ese primer viaje redescubrió el amor ya que desde aquel pequeño accidente en Pueblo Paleta su corazón fue capturado irónicamente por aquel aspirante al título máximo de Maestro Pokemon.

Para ella recordar era la mejor miel que podía probar debido a que ese sabor dulce en sus labios hacía eco en su corazón. Después de todo ese tiempo aun no podía creer la locura que había cometido al robarle la inocencia de su boca. Ella se consideraba una vil ladrona debido a ese acto pero no se arrepentía de lo hecho, conocía bien que al despedirse de ese aeropuerto no volvería a ver a su amado tal vez en un buen tiempo. ¡Tenía que trabajar en su meta! Poseía muchas promesas por cumplir aunque su corazón anhelada esa mirada de color ámbar.

-¡Ahí esta!- Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción al ver que había arribado a su objetivo. Con sus energías renovadas ella corrió hacia el enorme puente que sobre su superficie albergaba un montón de casas lo cual lo hacía como un lugar único en el mundo. Tal como se lo habían dicho, era un lugar pintoresco lleno de color y vida. Podía observar como todas las personas y pokemon disfrutaban de diversas actividades, como la pintura, la cocina o incluso la música. ¡Era el lugar perfecto para inspirarse!

Su viaje en Unova tenía solo un propósito, recuperar esa chispa de inspiración que le hacía falta. Hoenn le había hecho mejorar en varios aspectos pero con el paso del tiempo su inspiración se fue mermando al punto de llegar a un punto muerto. Pudo notar esa falta de inspiración cuando intento en la región Sinnoh conseguir mucha más experiencia pero con resultados no muy positivos.

Gracias al consejo de su madre decidió hacer ese pequeño viaje para recuperar la llama que le hacía falta para volver a Kalos y luchar por su sueño. Claro que volvería a la región Sinnoh para reintentarlo ya que no pensaba rendirse, no hasta el final tal como ese mismo muchacho lleno de determinación le inspiro.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el centro pokemon más cercano pero para su sorpresa no había ninguno en la zona. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

-Jovencita. ¿Veo que tiene problemas?- Una señora se le acercaba viendo el predicamento de la kalosiana.

-Es que no hay centro pokemon en el pueblo. No sé donde quedarme…-

Su problema se soluciono al instante cuando la misma señora le ofreció posada en su casa, al principio ella se negó pero con la insistencia hospitalaria característica del lugar ella solo pudo ceder y agradecía infinitamente ese gesto de amabilidad.

No era mucho el tiempo que ella planeaba quedarse, solo lo necesario para tratar de buscar algo que incendiara su chispa competitiva. Muchas veces dependió de sus recuerdos, en especial las batallas de Ash Ketchum. Volvía a suspirar al recordar ese nombre, estar recostada en la habitación de huéspedes de la señora le brindaba el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar y remembrar sus momentos felices.

La soledad no era mala pero a su vez la compañía de aquellos corazones que le apoyaban la hacían sumergirse en la nostalgia y en el anhelo de aquellos días que se desvanecían con el tiempo. Su mayor incógnita durante ese tiempo en que ella se dedicaba a ser una trotamundos era saber cuál fue la conclusión del chico que ella dejo perplejo con su alocada acción. ¿Sera que sus sentimientos habrán llegado a su acorazado corazón? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, a lo mejor encontró el amor en otros brazos durante sus viajes y ella solo terminaría siendo un recuerdo en el enorme repertorio que el kantoniano debería de poseer. Aunque ese fuese el caso, ella sería feliz por él, no iba a ser egoísta con su sentimiento aunque muchas veces luchaba con ese sentir. Lo importante es que fuese feliz, ella ya había hecho su labor en confesarle lo que sentía. Volteo a ver a la ventana donde pudo ver como las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente. ¿Ese era acaso el mismo destino de sus sentimientos? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura es que debía de seguir adelante con sus sueños y metas.

Los días para Serena fueron laboriosos en todo sentido de la palabra. A parecer la señora que le brindaba el hospedaje era cocinera de un restaurante al aire libre, ella no iba a dejar que su generosidad fuese gratis por lo tanto todas las mañanas preparaba pokelitos para que ella pudiese venderlos. Eran los productos más vendidos de esa temporada, los clientes clamaban por ellos cada vez que llegaban. Ella se sentía feliz al saber que hacia sonreír a los demás con su arte culinario, algo que ella le fascinaba.

Cuando ella divagaba en el parque del pueblo, podía observar como los pintores se dedicaban a plasmar el paisaje en los cuadros dejando toda la pasión que los artistas poseían. Ella se identificaba mucho con ellos, ya que tenían los mismos deseos y anhelos en sus respectivas carreras.

 _"Todo lo que hacemos sirve para algo, nada es inútil."_

Palabras sabias de aquel chico nuevamente la motivaban a intentar la práctica. Claro, no es que iba a hacer una obra de arte así de repente pero la experiencia valía la pena. Las personas que estaban ahí con gusto le brindaban tips de cómo mejorar su dibujo y ella gustosa los recibía.

Una de las cosas que a ella más le fascino era ver la cantidad de músicos y deportistas en las tardes. Todos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en su pasión, ella realmente encontraba las agallas de hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Incluso en uno de esos días las melodías eran tan contagiosas que brindo un espectáculo improvisado donde todos los presentes disfrutaban de la belleza y encanto del show (para algunos, la belleza de la kalosiana).

Al final del día, ella siempre se quedaba a ver aquel bello atardecer de colores naranja el cual brillaba con más intensidad debido al bosque que reflejaba esos colores. No pudo evitar suspirar, el paisaje y las experiencias le quitaban el aliento. Escucho unos ruidos debajo del enorme puente y pudo observar a dos chicos batallando uno con un pequeño Oshawott y el otro con un Pignite. Era una batalla de principiantes según su juicio que le traía bellos recuerdos.

 _"¡Froakie! ¡Hemos entrenado para este problema! ¡Sello de Tumba de Rocas!"_

Recordaba con cariño aquella mirada determinada y fiera que a ella le fascinaba. Ese recuerdo era la primera vez donde ella fue testigo de todo el esfuerzo que su persona amada depositaba en cada entrenamiento. Debía de admitir que los nervios de esa batalla fueron de ella más bien debido a todo lo que invirtió el joven para desarrollar esa estrategia.

-Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora Ash…..- Ella entre suspiros decía para sí misma mientras volteaba a ver a su izquierda una pareja de enamorados muy juntos debido al frio. Serena volvía a frotar sus brazos al sentir la gélida soledad. El atardecer se hacía evidente y debía de volver, ya solo le quedaban pocos días para partir del maravilloso lugar, debía de seguir su camino y continuar en búsqueda de lo que había perdido.

Al caminar, ella se cruzo con el par de jovencitos que luchaban. Al parecer habían terminado su batalla ya, solo decidió seguir su camino hacia el hogar de aquella señora de buen corazón. Ella no se percato de la conversación tan animada que tenían los dos chicos.

 _"¡Ese entrenador estuvo fabuloso! ¡Venció a Grimsley con su Samurott!"_

 _"¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi! ¡Por eso escogí a Oshawott como mi compañero! ¡El torneo mundial pokemon de este año esta fabuloso!"_

El día de su partida había llegado para Serena, había disfrutado del lugar de lo lindo pero su viaje debía de seguir. Nada la iba a detener, excepto por la enorme tormenta que estaba cayendo de repente. ¿Por qué ese aguacero estaba cayendo? Eso la imposibilitaba en salir, solo podía observar las gotas de lluvia caer violentamente.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un día mas? La tormenta es muy peligrosa para que salgas de viaje Serena.- Ella suspiraba ante el comentario de la evidente situación que vivía. Siempre que llovía en el pueblo, la corriente del rio se hacía muy fuerte, por esos sus antepasados crearon ese puente desde muy alto.

-¡Socorro! ¡Hay un niño en el agua!- Un alboroto se formaba afuera, una emergencia ocurría en medio del tremendo aguacero que caía.

Todo el pueblo salió a ver como podían ayudar o a auxiliar al pequeño joven que Serena reconoció al instante. ¡Era el mismo niño del Oshawott! Tanto pokemon como infante estaban agarrados del tronco de un árbol que parece haber caído debido al fuerte viento.

-¡Yo le dije que no escalara! ¡Yo! ¡Sniff! ¡Sniff!- Su amigo lloraba desconsolado, al parecer el niño quería salvar a un Pidove que estaba en el árbol el cual simplemente decidió volar para salvaguardarse, el árbol estaba muy cerca de la orilla del rio embravecido y simplemente cayó al estar la tierra muy blanda.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada ya que todos temían por su vida, el tronco de ese árbol aun estaba sujetado por la misma tierra pero la fuerte corriente seguía empujando y era cuestión de tiempo para que este se soltara llevando al niño a su destino inevitable, la muerte.

Sin que nadie se percatara, Serena corrió a toda prisa hacia la orilla del rio. Un impulso de ayudar a la gente, eso fue lo que domino el corazón de Serena, su ejemplo sin duda lo hubiese hecho. Al llegar al lugar del accidente, ella con sumo cuidado gateo sobre el tronco estirando su brazo para tomar al niño y al pokemon. El pueblo entero observaba aterrado todo lo que sucedía y al mismo tiempo se admiraba por el valor de la joven.

La kalosiana claro que estaba asustada, pero se repetía mil veces el mantra compartido con su amado.

 _"No te rindas, no hasta el final."_

Ella apretaba los dientes al hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en alcanzar al pequeño. Con éxito ella por fin pudo tomar la mano del chico y con sumo cuidado lo atraía hacia ella. Al parecer el problema había acabado mientras los vítores de la gente se hacían fuertes. Sin embargo, el tronco empezaba a crujir y al parecer empezaba a partirse. Al ver esto, Serena arrojo al niño y al pequeño Oshawott hacia la orilla con todas sus fuerzas. El chico cayó en el lodo junto a varios hombres que fueron a tratar de ayudar sin embargo para la peli miel fue demasiado tarde y lo inevitable ocurrió.

La joven luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a flote pero la corriente era demasiado violenta. Ella temía que era su fin, todos sus recuerdos se apilaban en su mente mientras el agua cubría su visión. Sus lecciones de montar Rhyhorn con su madre, sus conversaciones con Bonnie, cuando ayudaba a Clemont a cocinar y arreglar la mesa para comer, sus competencias y las sonrisas de toda la gente. En especial dos memorias brillaron sobre las demás, aquella mano de aquel niño que la invitaba a no rendirse y el rostro impactado luego de probar sus labios. Le hubiera gustado escuchar la respuesta de su amado, llegar a sentir que su amor era correspondido pero ahora le resultaría imposible ya que sus sueños, anhelos y metas eran arrastrados por la bravura de ese rio que conducía a su fallecimiento.

 _"¡Serena! ¡Samurott usa Aqua Jet con toda tu potencia!" Los pobladores vieron como un viajero se tiraba desde el puente al agua mientras su pokemon salía para auxiliarlo en su rescate._

En medio de su camino hacia el final, una voz perforaba el silencio de la dulce muerte, como si de un rayo de luz en su vida se tratara vio como una silueta se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. A pesar de su visión borrosa y de todo el caos que la tormenta hacia, pudo ser testigo de una mirada que ella recordaba con todo su amor, esa que se proponía a hacer sus metas una realidad. Lo último que ella supo es que un calor toco su mano y con esa sensación ella se desmayo.

Serena abrió sus ojos de golpe observando a todos lados. ¿Acaso ya estaba muerta? Empezó a tocar sus brazos, su rostro y sus piernas viendo que todo estaba en orden. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Al percatarse de donde estaba, vio que estaba acurrucada debajo de uno de esos árboles que ella admiraba en las tardes, solamente que ahora la noche había caído ya. La lluvia había cesado ahora, la calma había vuelto.

Ella decidió moverse pero algo la cubría, una chaqueta de color blanco y azul la cual tenía un aroma nostálgico que invadía todos sus sentidos. Pudo ver como una fogata estaba encendida y una persona echaba pedazos de leña seca que quien sabe cómo consiguió luego de esa tormenta. Vio su cabello todo mojado al igual que su ropa la cual se ceñía con su físico. Su corazón empezó a latir incontrolablemente ante la presencia de ese extraño. ¿Por qué era esa sensación?

No pudo ni siquiera seguir analizando la situación porque cuando esa persona volteo a verla no pudo procesar lo que observaba.

-¿Ash?- Sus ojos de color ámbar, su cabello alborotado negro, su tez de piel inconfundible, sus mejillas con sus pequeñas marcas Z. Todo encajaba a la perfección para su sorpresa.

El kantoniano al ver que estaba despierta se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba y sin que ella pudiese reaccionar un abrazo cálido la envolvió.

\- ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? ¡¿Pudiste haber muerto!? ¡Ahora entiendo cómo se sienten ustedes cuando cometo esas estupideces!- Las emociones del joven se descontrolaban mientras la aferraba su cuerpo como si tratara de protegerla de todos los males del mundo. Ella quedo estática al separarse un poco y ver el gesto de preocupación del azabache sobre ella.

-Yo…..- No podía articular palabras, se sentía abrumada con todo lo que sucedía.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor…..no podría soportar perderte.- Si ella sentía frio, este se derritió ante las palabras que su amado le dedicaba. El carmesí de sus mejillas brindaba calor las cuales hacían que las lágrimas que ella derramaba se calentaran con su rubor. Sus palabras se habían secado y lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a robar un beso de los labios de ese joven.

Al sentir ese dulce nuevamente en su boca, el azabache solo podía corresponder a los sentimientos de su dulce recuerdo de la niñez y a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

 _"Escuche que hay una joven talentosa en Villa Puente y una muy hermosa. Es una persona que tiene múltiples talentos y está siendo muy querida por todo el pueblo."_

Cuando escucho esos rumores, Ash decidió trastocar su agenda de viaje solo para comprobar si se trataba de la misma persona que él pensaba que era. Para su horror, resulto ser quien esperaba pero no pensó nunca encontrarla al borde de la muerte. Su reacción fue automática y simplemente salto para salvarla.

Al separarse de su muestra de afecto, ambos se observaban en silencio mientras sus manos inconscientemente se entrelazaban. Sus miradas intensas el uno hacia el otro trataban de admirar sus almas que eran reflejadas a través de sus ojos. Ash tampoco espero ser recibido como ella se despidió, con un beso lleno de emociones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella al final se expreso luego que primero se percato que no era un sueño y segundo por lo que había hecho solo con verlo. Su vergüenza era evidente, de todas las locuras que había hecho, esa era la peor. ¡Despedirse con un beso y recibirlo de nuevo de la misma manera! No podía evitarlo, su corazón se lo exigía.

Ash procedió a contarle que tenía un viaje corto por la región, solo necesitaba visitar la liga pokemon para unos arreglos de exhibiciones de batalla pokemon. Al comentarle que escucho rumores sobre cierta kalosiana hermosa y talentosa, decidió desviarse un poco para corroborar si era ella. Serena no podía creerlo, desvió su camino por una posibilidad de verla.

-Ash yo…-

-Eres cruel Serena…- ¿Eh? Ella se sorprendió por la elección de palabras que el joven escogió para ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ella nerviosa y asustada lo decía. ¿Acaso seguía molesto por lo que hizo al casi perder la vida? Ash se percato de su reacción y sonrió al ver que no se había dado cuenta.

-Me dejaste con tus sentimientos en la boca cuando te despediste sin siquiera dejar que procesara todo. Ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar estuviste a punto de irte para siempre y dejarme con todo este nudo que tengo aquí en el pecho debido a ti.-

-¡¿Eh?!- Los nervios se apoderaban de ella. ¿Ash se estaba confesando? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Me costó entenderlo Serena, me costaron muchas noches de pensamientos y reflexiones entender lo que tu corazón sentía por mí. Cuando por fin lo capte, supe con certeza que eras esa persona que hacia mi vida plena.-

-Ash…-

-Quería verte, tenía inmensas ganas de verte desde que deduje todo. Sabía que si te volvía a ver todo sería más claro para mí. Sabía que luchabas por tus sueños por eso desistí de esa idea para no interrumpirte. Siempre admire esa dedicación que le dabas a tu sueño, me inspirabas a seguir luchando por el mío. Si te soy sincero, aposte todo por ese rumor y por primera vez luego de tantas veces que me he metido en problemas, agradezco haber seguido mi instinto. No me hubiese perdonado perderte sin decirte que yo te….- Esas palabras había desbordado los sentimientos de la joven y ella procedía nuevamente a besar esa boca dulce que ella anhelaba en las noches de soledad. Sus cuerpos compartían el calor de su compañía, esa que la había eludido durante mucho tiempo.

-Yo te amo también Ash, más que a nadie en este mundo.- Una sonrisa le bastaba al joven de Pueblo Paleta para ver que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

Serena comprobaba en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo donde ambos se calentaban mutuamente que los sentimientos no eran una cosa sencilla. Tal como los arboles que hacían que sus hojas cayeran para sobrevivir el duro invierno de la soledad, ella pudo resistir todo ese tiempo solo para encontrar la respuesta que ella anhelaba que floreciera como la primavera misma.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash llevaba en su espalda a la kalosiana la cual se sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo que él propuso e hizo. Aun así no pudo evitar derretirse en el calor de su espalda. El pueblo entero observaba con felicidad como ambos sobrevivieron tal tempestad e iban a auxiliarlos. Ni una tormenta ni el tiempo había sido capaz de destrozar esos sentimientos que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Algunos días pasaron y luego de la recuperación de Serena, su viaje tenía que seguir. Al parecer Ash también tenía que tomar su camino y el dolor de separarse se hacía nuevamente latente en ella. Al estar ambos en la salida del pueblo, vieron dos caminos que los llevaban a distintos destinos. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la mano de Ash la interrumpió y así como en aquella lejana memoria le brindaba su guía.

-¿Es tu primera vez en Unova no es así?-

-Si…- Ella asentía algo nerviosa con lo que esperaba escuchar.

-¿Qué te parece si te acompaño en tu pequeño viaje? Sé que a veces me puedo perder y que dependo más de ti, pero conozco la región.

-¿Y tú viaje?-

-Puedo tomar una pequeña desviación, ya lo he hecho muchas veces. ¿Qué dices?- Ash rascaba su mejilla como en antaño, algo que a ella le fascinaba. ¿Ash Ketchum la invitaba de nuevo a un viaje? No podía sentirse más feliz y le era imposible negarse, en vez de tomar su mano sellaba su propuesta con un dulce toque de sus labios hacia los de su amado.

-¿Imagino que es un sí?- El azabache le sonreía al separarse y ella le emulaba igual.

-¡Claro!-

¿Qué paso con la inspiración perdida? Serena en ese instante recupero todo de golpe, de hecho desde que ella vio sus hermosos ojos tal como el color de las hojas que ella había admirado durante su pequeña estancia en Puente Villa fue cuanto todo regreso. La cálida sonrisa de Ash Ketchum sin duda era su mayor inspiración.

 **"Las estaciones del corazón suelen manifestarse cuando menos te lo esperas. Un beso puede ser como el rayo cálido del sol, la soledad como el frio invierno, el anhelo como un otoño que desea la confesión de la primavera. Un poco de paciencia y esperanza es lo que se necesita para alcanzar la plenitud en ellas."**

/

 **Que bonito es estar inspirado XD! Hola Hola los saluda Taikobou con un One Shot en motivo de celebración de la #AmourcanonWeek2018. Comparado con el año pasado, me quedare solo con una historia, han sido dias caoticos en el trabajo jajajajaja. Puente Villa fue una zona de Unova que me encanto cuando jugué Black and White, quise utilizarla para este pequeño one shot. Espero sea de su agrado y se les agradece la lectura.**


End file.
